Katrielle's Journal
Katrielle's Journal 'is Katrielle Layton's record of the investigation so far, exactly like her father in the previous games. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. '''NOTE: '''The journal entries are divided in tabs, as many tabs as many cases in ''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy. Case 1: The Hand that Feeds Missing clock hand Things are hectic at the agency already, and I've only just hung the sign! An amnesiac talking dog, Sherl, wants me to discover his true identity. And Inspector Hastings was hot on his heels with an urgent case: One of the hands of Big Ben is missing. '''When the hand was stolen According to the inspector, the hand went missing sometime in a roughly six-hour window between 11:50 last night and 6:00 this morning. Unfortunately, we have no witnesses. We'll ask the officers investigating the scene what they know and go from there. Metal theft in the capital The police are continuing their own investigation at the Elizabeth Tower. They say there has been a spate of metal thefts in the capital recently. We also learnt that the clock tower was completely empty last night. Time to go in and investigate for ourselves, I think. Hans Lipski, the serviceman Inside the clockroom, which houses the great clock mechanism, we met serviceman Hans Lipski, who claims he left the tower early yesterday evening. No sign of breaking and entering or theft at all. We must consult the police officers again. No traces of anything Inspector Hastings also scoured the clockroom, but found no trace of the intruder or the missing hand. He apparently took samples from the room and the clock face, which are currently being analysed. I've decided we should return to Chancer Lane for now. Restaurant on Chancer Lane Lots of lovely shops on Chancer Lane. I've decided we should take a break from the grind of the case for lunch at a restaurant. It seems cutlery has been missing from there recently. More metal theft. Now full, we are heading to Lipski's pâtisserie for dessert. Lipski's pâtisserie Aleks Lipski, who owns the pâtisserie, is the twin brother of Hans, the serviceman from the clock tower. His shop is full of extremely realistic edible models of different items. We also pieced together a drawing from some ripped-up paper found in the bin. Puddle on the pavement We tried to visit the Lucky Clover, a boutique next to the agency, but sadly, it was closed. There was a large puddle on the pavement by the door, however. It seems it rained heavily in the night, though I slept through it. Could this be significant? Soggy wafer hand The missing hand was not stolen at all. Hans Lipski, the serviceman, dropped the hand by mistake, and when he discovered it was broken, asked his brother, Aleks, to fashion a new one out of wafter. Unfortunately, it melted away in the overnight rain. Oops. Case 2: Riverside Festivities Murder? Or... Sherl, the homeless amnesic dog, is going to stay at the agency for a while. It seems we're going to be busy on another case. Inspector Hastings called, so we're heading to Scotland Yard. I've had to abandon plans to visit the Riverside Festival tonight. Incident at the festival According to Dert, the reporter, something happened at the Riverside Festival grounds, but the police hasn't issued a formal statement yet. It could be a murder but we're still not sure. Let's see what Inspector Hastings has to say. Missing couple It seems a man known only as Tim was pushed into the river, while a woman known only as Vic threw herself in. Both are missing. The police are also unclear about the precise details so we're off to seek answers from the person who requested the investigation. The Legend of the Thames It seems London's Mayor Lowonida personally requested Inspector Hastings for the case. She explained that the so-called Legend of the Thames describes a man being pushed and a woman throwing herself into the river. Did the culprit mimic this deliberately? Criminal profiler, Perfetti A woman I didn't know came up to me and branded me a 'so-called detective'. Apparently she's Emiliana Perfetti, an highly talented criminal profiler from Scotland Yard. Anyway, moving on...Time to visit the Thames and the scene of the crime. Packed festival crowds There are scores of people at the grounds of the Riverside Festival along the banks of the Thames. It seems the incident and its similarity to the Legend of the Thames has sparked a lot of interest in the festival. We'll investigate the opposite bank next. The wide river We met a witness of both incidents, but we couldn't make out the person who pushed the male victim in the river on the opposite bank. I had Ernest go over there and verify this and it's true. Now back to Chancer Lane to ask people about the victims. Two stage performers According to people on Chancer Lane, the missing pair are stage performers. No one knew of any particular difficulties or problems in their lives. Strangely, no one seems to think they were a couple, either. Were they lovers at all? Lownida's unexpected past At the Lucky Clover we found out that though cool and collected now, Mayor Lowonida was once something of a party animal, and that it would be no exaggeration to say she became mayor solely to rejuvenate the festival. It's time to talk to her again! Emiliana's theory From reports that the mayor knew the missing couple, Emiliana has surmised that Lowonida is behind the crime. But our profiling expert can't establish motive, and admits a clear profile of the crime is not forthcoming. Festival success The incident mimicking the Legend of the Thames was an elaborate act orchestrated by Mayor Lowonida and carried out by the stage performers. It's made this year's festival a huge success, and secured the event's future. de:Kats Notizen Category:Items Category:Gameplay Elements Category:MC